Bye Bye Love
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: Alex is leaving, but not without sing one last song with Cole. (A Calex songfic!)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do however own Alex and Madi (madi51000) owns Tove. I also do not own Bye Bye Love because it belongs to the best band ever: The Fold.**_

* * *

><p>Alex finished packing her suitcase. She took some last minute items—hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, sleepwear and sheets—and put them in a seperate bag.<p>

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Tove's soft voice said.

It didn't startle Alex, and she turned around. "I can't just pass up an opportunity like this," she said.

"I know," Tove said, "but I still can't believe the opportunity came up. After everything that we've been through and we finally catch a break, you just leave."

Alex quickly wrapped her arms around her cousin for a moment before pulling back. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

Tove turned away. "I wish I could say the same, but I'm getting your bed so…"

Alex smiled. She thought it over. She'd already said goodbye to everyone except…Cole. Her smiled faded as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the upper deck. She didn't want to face him, it'd be too hard. Unfortunately, Cole was out on the upper decks waiting. It was a good thing she was use to letting go. She walked over and set her bag and suitcase down.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I may never get a chance like this again," Alex said. "I love singing almost as much as I love being a ninja." She took Cole's hands in hers. "But Iove you more, which is why we have to break up. I don't want to hurt you with this."

Cole looked like his world just snapped in two. "So that's it?" he asked.

Alex pulled him close and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was only intended to be a quick kiss and then she'd leave, but Cole kept her there for a moment. Finally, the both pulled away and Alex stared up into Cole's dark brown eyes. She turned away.

**[Alex]**  
><em>It's a string of goodbyes<em>  
><em>A lifetime of leaving<em>

**[Cole]**  
><em>You're gonna make me lonesome when you go<em>

**[Alex]**  
><em>I'm not quite out of time<em>  
><em>But I can't help but feeling<em>

**[Cole]**  
><em>You're gonna make me lonesome when you go<em>

Alex turned back to Cole. She grabbed his hand.

**[Cole]**  
><em>It dawned on me this morning<em>  
><em>You may not be mine forever<em>  
><em>As I watched you running towards me<em>  
><em>With that smile on your face<em>

**[Alex]**  
><em>It's never been so easy<em>  
><em>To throw my heart at something<em>  
><em>But it's never been so hard to let go<em>  
><em>Here I go<em>

She turned to go get her things.

**[Cole]**  
><em>She's got my heart inside the palm of her hands<em>  
><em>And I've never felt so vulnerable I just can't let it show<em>  
><em>I hope you find what just what you wanted out there<em>  
><em>'Cause it's never been so hard to let go<em>

Alex turned back to Cole with her suitcase in one hand and her bag in the other.

**[Alex]**  
><em>Don't wait for me<em>  
><em>Better just go on without me<em>  
><em>Bye, bye love<em>  
><em>These are not tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>They're just memories you gave to me<em>  
><em>But–<em>

**[Cole]**  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>I guess I'm no good at goodbyes<em>  
><em>And this bittersweet conclusion<em>  
><em>That you'll be okay<em>  
><em>With or without me babe<em>

Alex started to the edge of the deck. Cole walked beside her.

**[Cole]**  
><em>I always knew you'd take that smile<em>  
><em>To a billion different places<em>  
><em>But I thought I'd be beside you<em>  
><em>Every step along the way<em>  
><em>And I knew you'd make them love you<em>  
><em>And I knew your dreams would come true<em>  
><em>But I never meant to give you away<em>

Before Alex jumped off, she turned to Cole.

**[Alex]**  
><em>Don't wait for me<em>  
><em>Better just run along without me<em>  
><em>Singing bye, bye love<em>  
><em>These are not tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>They're just memories you gave to me<em>  
><em>But–<em>

**[Cole]**  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>I guess I'm no good at goodbyes<em>  
><em>And this bittersweet conclusion<em>

Alex jumped off and started into the city.

**[Cole]**  
><em>I know you'll be okay<em>  
><em>Watching you walk away<em>  
><em>I think of you everyday<em>  
><em>Singing bye, bye love<em>  
><em>You'll be okay<em>  
><em>Watching you walk away<em>  
><em>I think of you everyday<em>  
><em>Sing bye, bye–<em>

**[Alex and Cole]**  
><em>You taught this heart to know true love<em>  
><em>So you can keep it once you're done<em>

**[Alex]**  
><em>Whether I'm down here<em>

**[Cole]**  
><em>Or up above<em>

**[Alex and Cole]**  
><em>You'll always be my long lost love<em>  
><em>Bye, bye love<em>

Alex entered the city and looked down at her subway pass. She started for the subway walking down into it.

**[Alex]**  
><em>Singing bye, bye love<em>  
><em>These are not tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>They're just memories you gave me<em>  
><em>But–<em>

* * *

><p>Cole sat down on the edge of the Bounty, staring off into the city.<p>

**[Cole]**  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>I guess no good at goodbyes<em>  
><em>And this bittersweet conclusion<em>

* * *

><p>Alex sat down on a bench, waiting for the subway train to come.<p>

**[Alex]**  
><em>Singing bye, bye love<em>  
><em>These are not tears in my eyes<em>  
><em>They're just memories you gave me<em>  
><em>But–<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Cole]<strong>  
><em>I'll be fine<em>  
><em>I guess no good at goodbyes<em>  
><em>And this bittersweet conclusion<em>

* * *

><p>Alex got up and walked into the train. The door shut and she leaned on one of the poles.<p>

**[Alex]**  
><em>It's a string of goodbyes<em>  
><em>A lifetime of leaving<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So to clear some things up, Alex was leaving and she said it was because she loves singing. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why was she leaving? She got a record deal! Review to tell me what you think, and if enough people want it I'll write <em>how<em> she got the record deal. Don't flame though. You aren't Kai, you don't have rediculously big hair. **


End file.
